Smothing She Can Never Have
by CircleOfStone
Summary: Rogue is given a present by Remy only to find that it can never be. One-Shote


_Title_: Something She Can Never Have  
_By_: CircleOfStone  
_Fandom_: X-Men: Evolution  
_Rating_: PG  
_Paring_: Rogue/Remy  
_Summery_: Rogue is given a present by Remy only to find that it can never be.  
_Warnings_: None  
_Disclaimer_: Do I look like an old white guy? No. So that shows you that I am not the creator of the X-men or have any thing to do with them other than love the plots and characters. I OWN NOTHING!!  
_A/N_: all I have to say is that I like feed back even if all you have to say is that I suck and to tell me what mistakes I made. Also I really don't know why I wrote this other than I was in a very x-many mood after looking at some pictures. So…. Yeah. Have fun reading!!!!

Slowly her eyes turned up as she gazed at the man in front of her. His back was turned, only showing his brown duster that gently caressed the floor as he moved ever so slightly. He straggly brown hair swayed with his motions as his hand brushed through it. He was like a picture. Something that you would want to carry around in your wallet for every day of your life, just so that you knew a part of him was there.

Her eyes then unwillingly turned from him and down to her own state. She found that her hands where bound together, as were her legs. Her white streaks of hair fell into her vision, as she searched for something she could use to free herself, yet still not too sure how she came to be there in the first place.

All she knew was that she went to bed that night, as usual, and now…. Now she had woken up on this cold cement floor with him just an arms reach away.

Slowly he turned, feeling her shifting about. "So ya awake den?" she could see him poring some blue liquid into a vial. "I was begin' to tink you would sleep fo' eve', Rogue"

That voice of his. The silky Cajon accent that could make any heart his, made her remember exactly who he was. Gambit. A thief. Her enemy. He must have kidnapped her again, this time waiting till she was asleep instead of just dragging her off of the street.

"What's wrong petite? Still angry at Remy?" she only glared in response as he strutted over. Than crouched down next to her. "You know, Remy usually doesn't like usin' ropes… but, ahh, some times they just fit so right." He said this as he glanced down her body. She knew that he was only joking. That this was just what he did. But she still could feel the shudder going through her.

Finally she broke her silence. "What do ya want this time swamp rat?"

Holding up the blue vial so that it caught the light from behind him he said, "What Remy has always wanted, chere." He then grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up so that she was in a sitting position. "To give ya present."

He pushed the vial to her mouth, holding her chin tightly. He squeezed it so that she would open her mouth just enough to pour the liquid in. "Drink up now." Rogue tried her best not to swallow, to spit it back into his face, but failed to do as she wished.

She fell forward onto his hands as she coughed hard. Like her body was trying it's best to extract the putrid tasting chemicals that were now plaguing her body. Slowly she started to feel a hot tingle go through her.

"What DA hell d' ya just give me?!" she gasped out as the heat started to take over her throat moving quickly to her head. She was starting to feel as if she was on fire, and soon a sweat broke out over her.

Gambit only smirked as he saw that it was working. Just like the doc said it would, and all he had to do was mix the chemicals and give it to her. Soon it would be in full affect. Only just a little bit longer and his sweet little Rogue would be power free.

Shaking, Rogue could feel things changing in her. She could feel the psyches drifting away. And that's when it stopped. As quick as it came.

It was quiet.

It was over.

No more voices.

No more powers.

No more nothing.

Quickly she looked up at him. Her chilling green eyes glowing with a mixture of horror, emptiness, and confusion. Staring up at his flaming red eyes. Those smiling demonic eyes. Those eyes that entered her dreams at night, only to wake up and search for them in the morning.

And now those eyes where coming in close. Never leaving hers. Until she closed her own as their lips met in a short, almost innocent kiss that felt like pure bliss.

Then suddenly her chilling eyes became dark as the shadows in her mind came creeping back and her body became rigid again. To find that that wonderful bliss was only a tease of something she could never have.


End file.
